Oh Maddy
by sashapotter
Summary: Harry broke Madeline’s heart and now is trying to get her back. With a little help from his friends he sings her favourite song by her favourite band. Westlife.
1. The Plan

**The Plan**

"Hermione, are you sure this is going to work?" Harry Potter asked his best female friend Hermione Granger. They were walking towards the Great Hall where Harry was going to have to do something he really didn't want to do.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she looked at him. "Yes Harry" she said "trust me. This is going to work." Harry nodded obviously not convinced.

His other best friend Ron Weasley looked at him and said, "Chill Harry. Nothings going to happen to you. And if you're this uncomfortable with it, remember what you are doing it for."

Harry smiled and nodded. He knew what he was doing this for. To get the love of his life back. And no matter how much he hated doing it he knew he would do anything for her. Anything.

Even what he was going to do soon.

"Ok. So. Maddy should be in the hall by now. Hopefully Lavender and Parvati made sure of that. Ginny and Neville told Professor Dumbledore so he'll announce it. And Seamus and Dean made sure that everything that you'll need will work perfectly. They've seen to it that after you tell everyone what this is about the microphone and speakers will magically appear. Ok Harry. Do you remember your lines?"

Hermione had said all that in a single breath without stopping. Harry could see Ron's bewildered expression as he tried to keep up.

The last part however Harry heard and so he nodded. "Yes." "Good" said Hermione. Harry saw that they were nearing the Great hall. He felt sick now. Even fighting Voldemort again would be better than this.

"Ok then. Ron, have you got the radio and the CD?" Hermione asked. "Yup" he said. Then he turned to her and went, "But I still don't know how you managed to make these things work"

Harry had been thinking about the exact same thing. Hermione's reference from _Hogwarts: A History_ was finally drilled into his and Ron's heads.

Hermione just shrugged. "I found a spell in one of the books from the library." Of course. Harry should have known. Everything that Hermione knew was from books or other reading resources.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he realised with a sinking feeling that they were very near to the doors of the Great Hall.

Taking a deep breath Harry braced himself while Hermione pushed open the doors to the Great Hall.


	2. The Song

**The Song**

As the doors opened Harry walked in followed by Hermione and Ron. They had helped him so many times and had been through so much with him right from the start and here they were again. He knew he could always count on them.

His eyes scanned for the black haired brown eyed beauty that was the love of his life. All his friends from every house (yes even the slytherins who had switched sides and were now friends with everyone) knew about his plan.

They had all helped him to perfect it.

He finally found Madeline. She was seated between Lavender and Parvati with Ginny and Neville opposite and Dean and Seamus on either of their girlfriend's sides.

She looked happy but he could see the sadness in her eyes. The sadness he had caused. But he would remove that sadness from her heart.

With that thought in mind he positioned himself in the middle of the Hall while Hermione activated the radio and Rom nodded towards Dumbledore.

As Ron and Hermione walked away to sit with their friends Albus Dumbledore stood up. Those who had not gone quiet when they had seen Harry went silent as the Headmaster arose from his seat.

"Love" Dumbledore began his speech "is a thing everyone wants and in time everyone has. But love isn't always about happiness. It can cause fights as well. People break up and then get back together. We all know of a couple who broke and we are about to witness them hopefully get back together again. Here is Harry Potter about to get the one girl he loves back."

Dumbledore ended his speech and smiled at Harry as he sat down. Harry smiled back. He looked at Madeline who looked confused.

Looking at her he opened his mouth and said "Madeline, I am sorry for whatever I've done to hurt you. I never meant to. You've been my rock throughout the war and this was how I repaid you. I am soooooo sorry and I hope you forgive me. This is a song for you."

Harry finished his speech and watches as the lights dimmed out and the microphone and speakers came simmering into view.

He looked at his friends from every house. They all smiled back at him with supporting smiles. Using their support to increase his confidence he reached for the microphone and waited for the radio to work and the music to play.

He waited for a few minutes but nothing happened. Maddy was looking at him with a confused look. Panicking Harry wondered if Hermione's spell had worked.

But he needn't have worried. Because a slow tune had started to play. Taking a deep breath he started to sing:

I remember all my life  
Raining down as cold as ice  
Shadows of a man  
A face through a window  
Crying in the night  
The night goes into

Morning, just another day  
Happy people pass my way  
Looking in their eyes  
I see a memory  
I never realized  
How happy you made me oh Maddy 

He had to admit his voice wasn't as bad as he thought. At least it didn't have the bails scratching a board factor. His voice was passable. This was a shock to him as he had never ever sung before.

_[Chorus:_  
Well you came and you gave without taking  
But I sent you away, oh Maddy  
Well you kissed me and stopped me from shaking  
And I need you today, oh Maddy 

He walked over to the Gryffindor table and continued to sing.

I'm standing on the edge of time  
I Walked away when love was mine  
Caught up in a world of uphill climbing  
The tears are on my mind  
And nothing is rhyming, oh Maddy

Reaching for her hand he picked it up and pulled her up. Looking into her eyes he continued to sing.

_Chorus_  
Well you came and you gave without taking  
But I sent you away, oh Maddy  
Well you kissed me and stopped me from shaking  
And I need you today, oh Maddy

Yesterday's a dream I face the morning  
Crying on the breeze  
The pain is calling, oh Maddy

There were tears in her eyes now that were flowing freely. But she didn't pull away even once so he continued.

_[Chorus_  
Well you came and you gave without taking  
But I sent you away, oh Maddy  
Well you kissed me and stopped me from shaking  
And I need you today, oh Maddy

You came and you gave without taking  
But I sent you away, oh Maddy  
Well you kissed me and stopped me from shaking  
And I need you... 

He was coming to the end to the song. So he puller her close and sang.

Oh Maddy won't you listen to what I've got to say  
Oh Maddy don't you let me throw it all away  
Oh Maddy won't you listen to what I've got to say

And I need you today, oh Maddy

He finished the song and looking into her eyes that were filled with tears he waited for her response.


	3. The Ending

**The Ending**

The Great Hall was in complete silence. Harry continued to look into her eyes as he waited for her to say something. The tears continued to flow from her eyes.

Finally in a choked voice she said, "You have a lovely voice." And with that she threw her arms around him and started to sob. He put the mic on the table before putting his arms around her waist.

The whole Hall burst into applause. Boys were shouting, girls were screaming and some teachers like McGonagall were crying.

"Sweet Merlin Harry. I've missed you so much." Said Madeline as she pulled away. "I missed you too" said Harry. He smiled at her and brushed his lips lightly against hers.

She smiled at him and they pulled away to look at everyone. Their friends jumping up and down and were hugging each other.

Both Harry and Madeline were pulled into a hug as well. The noise was so great that Harry was sure that people in Hogsmeade _must_ be able to hear it.

He smiled at everyone. He picked the mic up he and cleared his throat and said " Thanks a lot everyone. I wouldn't have been able to do this without all of you and of course the support from my friends and Dumbledore. Thank You."

There was an even louder applause and Harry thought he would go deaf soon. Balloons and other decorations were in the air now and everyone was happy.

But the happiest were the couple standing in the middle of it all. Harry bent down to capture Madeline's lips with his own.

"I love you maddy" he whispered against her lips and she said "I love you too."

He pulled away from the kiss and looked at her. She was smiling brightly and her eyes were dazzlingly lit up.

She looked so happy and Harry knew that all the planning and the song had been worth it just to see her like this.


End file.
